The present invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to a toy nursing bottle for use with a doll. The toy includes a nipple actuator which creates air bubbles in a liquid within the bottle to simulate the natural bubble action associated with a baby drinking a bottle of formula or milk.
Toy nursing bottles which simulate the draining of liquid from a bottle responsive to tipping of the bottle, and/or the formation of bubbles within a liquid in a bottle responsive to reciprocation of a nipple actuator have both heretofore been known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. Pat. No. to Amici et al No. 4,990,119 represents the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. The Amici patent discloses a simulated baby nursing bottle having spaced inner and outer cylindrical shells providing a narrow annular cavity therebetween in which is disposed a colored liquid. The cap provides a concealed chamber into which the liquid may drain when the bottle is tipped downwardly. The simulated nipple includes an axially reciprocatable portion which acts upon a compressible bellows communicating with a clear liquid within the inner shell to produce air bubbles and agitation of the liquid within the container when the reciprocatable portion is depressed. A second compressible bellows is provided in the bottom of the inner shell which is vented to atmosphere and which is compressed to expel air therefrom when the first compressible member is compressed by the nipple portion.
Additionally, other amusement toys which utilize a reciprocating bellows to direct air bubbles into a liquid for movement of objects in the liquid have also been known in the art. In this regard, the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Lewis No. 4,923,429 and Shiina No. 4,990,118 are representative of such devices. The Lewis patent and the Shiina patent each disclose a bubblepropelled amusement device in which the play pieces are dispersed in a water bath contained in an enclosed transparent tank having an air nozzle in the bottom wall and an air space above the water bath. A pump assembly includes a bellows, an air inlet and an air outlet, both including a valve. The bellows outlet is coupled to the air nozzle so that when the bellows is compressed air is injected into the water bath through the nozzle. When the bellows is released, air is drawn back into the bellows from the air space above the water bath.
While the above-noted devices are functional for their intended purpose, there is always a continuing consumer and industry desire for new and improved toys which are more easily constructed, and which provide improved functionality at a reduced cost.
The present invention provides a toy nursing bottle including a reciprocating nipple that actuates a bellows to create air bubbles in a liquid within the bottle. The air bubbles simulate the natural bubble action associated with a baby drinking a bottle. The toy nursing bottle includes a transparent bottle having a body portion and a neck portion, and a volume of liquid, preferably a colored liquid, in the body portion of the bottle. A resiliently compressible bellows assembly is supported within the neck portion of the bottle. In this regard, the bellows assembly includes a normally closed outlet valve disposed in the bottom wall of the bellows for injecting air bubbles into the liquid in the bottle when the bottle is inverted and the bellows is compressed, and a normally closed inlet valve also disposed in the bottom wall of the bellows for drawing air back into the bellows when the bellows is released. The bellows assembly further includes an elongated air inlet tube having a first end connected to the inlet valve and a second end which extends upwardly into an air space above the volume of liquid in the bottle. The inlet tube allows the bellows to draw air inwardly from the air space above the liquid. A cap is threadably received on the neck portion of the bottle to capture and hold the bellows assembly within the neck portion of the bottle. A nipple shaped actuator element is mounted within the bellows assembly for actuation of the bellows. The actuator element has an inner end in engagement with a top wall of the bellows and an outer end extending through a cover member for engagement with the mouth of a toy doll. The actuator element is reciprocatable axially inwardly relative to the cover member for reciprocating compression of the bellows and resulting injection of air into the liquid within the bottle.
Accordingly, among the objects of the present invention are: the provision of a toy nursing bottle including a nipple actuator which creates air bubbles in a liquid within the bottle to simulate the natural bubble action associated with a baby drinking a bottle; the provision of such a toy nursing bottle wherein the bellows assembly is housed within a neck portion of the bottle; the provision of such a toy nursing bottle having a compact and simple construction; the provision of such a toy nursing bottle wherein the air inlet and outlet are provided with check valves to restrict the flow of air and liquid through the bellows; and the provision of such a toy nursing bottle wherein the air inlet valve is provided with an elongated air inlet tube to draw air in from an air space above the liquid in the bottle.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.